Scars (Hak x Reader)
by rinaeria89
Summary: This is a Hak x Reader One-Shot "I looked at you and I saw everything I needed right in front of me, imperfections and all." *I don't own anything. All rights reserved for Yona of the Dawn*


I sit, staring out over the horizon. It's the middle of winter. The snow sparkles like iridescent quartz against the onyx sky. The stars shine brightly above me. They are a blanket of captivating light, dancing across the sky. I feel a pair of strong yet comforting arms encase me, placing a cup of steaming tea in my grasp. I smile shyly and bring it to my lips. The warmth envelops me from the inside as I swallow the sweet liquid. The hands disappear and, after a brief delay, they return. A soft fabric of silk and cotton wraps around me and I sink into the warmth of his embrace. I nuzzle closer and coo with pleasure. Hak whispers sweetly in my ear. "Let's head back inside. You will catch a cold if you remain here any longer." He hugs me tighter and I can feel his breath against my neck as he speaks. It tickles down my spine and my stomach flutters slightly.

"But, it's too beautiful to resist." I chide and close my eyes. I inhale deeply and Hak's aroma of forest pine and serene lavender fills my lungs. I blush lightly at the intoxicating scent. Suddenly, I am abruptly lifted from my place. Hak's muscular arms wrap around me and I press my face into his chest. He leans his head down to mine and presses his lips against my forehead. I can feel his words against my skin.

"The only scenery I need, is you." I grab his shirt in my small palms to hide my embarrassment at his casual flirtation. Gently, he sets me down in my bedding. His grip around me loosens and his comforting presence is gone. I feel my breath hitch in panic. I reach my hand out violently and latch on to his sleeve. My face contorts with chagrin and tears brim my eyes. He looks at me with concern as I speak.

"Won't you stay with me tonight?" I mumble, my cheeks blush a bright crimson. He gives me an empathetic grin and kneels down beside me. "I have to change my clothes." I stutter, fidgeting with my robe. He leans in towards me and places his hands over mine. I stiffen abruptly at his gentle touch and fall backwards in panic.

"What's wrong?" He pleads, guilt lacing his voice.

"I'm scared." I exasperate, but he only looks at me with confusion. "I'm afraid I won't be good enough." He doesn't speak, he just smiles at me warmly. He reaches for his own robes and unties his sash. The fabric cascades from his shoulders, revealing his torso. I lean forward and reach my hand out cautiously. I trace the outline of his abdomen, feeling the sharp edges of his muscles as they bulge from his body. My fingertips dance across his firm skin. My eyes ice over with affection and my complexion glows a radiant pink. I stop when my touch reaches a dark strip across the middle of his chest. The skin is ragged and I trace the edge of the scar. I smile to myself. He reaches for my chin and lifts it towards his gaze.

"See, you have nothing to be afraid of. We all have our imperfections." He whispers and I shake my head frantically in disagreement.

"You're wrong!" I cry out and he stares at me in disbelief. "They aren't imperfections. Your scars are your own, they tell a story. They show just how strong you really are. It makes you mine because I am the only one who can see them." I stop when he presses his lips against mine. He kisses me softly and deeply. At first, my eyes widen with surprise, but slowly I sink into the warm embrace of his soft lips.

He pulls away and my eyes flutter, signaling my fatigue. He lies down and I crawl into his chest, wrapping the bedding around us. I can hear his heart beat race from his own embarrassment and I smile lightly. He gently strokes my hair and rubs delicate circles around my back. His skin is undeniably soft as it presses against my body. As I drift into sleep, one thought crosses my mind. Little does he know that he will always be perfect to me.

"I love you." He whispers. But, I have already fallen into the world of dreams. "I looked at you and I saw everything I needed right in front of me, imperfections and all."


End file.
